Childish Reasonings
by Aga Recitativo
Summary: The story of a boy from the remote country of Indonesia following his brother to Japan in order to accompany him living in there. He found a suitable job for him in an all-girls school, Sakura High.
1. Chapter 1: Wish

A broadcast over the PA of the plane were speaking in a fairly familiar language at First, roughly something like "we're now landing, keep your phones off" and the sorts. Then it was spoken in English The plane landed. The attendant, seeing I was travelling alone as a and flyer, asked me "Would you like any help?" Strangely did she speak in a bad Engrish and in pity I replied to her in Japanese. "No, but thank you"

I carried only one bag around and got onto the terminal. What I've been seeing So far was just a normal international airport. A bad habit, what a high class of live I've been living in, not anymore in the near future. Apparently living here is quite expensive and so we have to save a lot and work part time, or so I've heard.  
>I got my phone out and tapped a document containing my brother's dorm house address which wasn't too far to the Met if I remembered correctly "Fukuoka huh?"<br>There was a map of the station network I took a shuttle bus to the closest train station and head out from there.  
>Not much difference from Australia if you ask me, the ticket system and such.<p>

The sky was already orange, denoting it is getting late. I then remembered to set my watch onto the local time where it was shown on a digital announcement plaque on top of the train's interior. Then there was an announcement about the last stop or so. Looks like I'll have to switch trains I passed the platform and walked around the easy narrow streets, a sign that a school is present. Out of curiosity, I actually looked for this school and found it partitioned by a large opened gate, a bit taller than me. The plaque has the kanji of a 'flower' and of course 'school'. Deducing the name wasn't quite hard 'Sakura High School' was written on it.

Beside it was a notice board that piqued my curiosity, even though I can't really read hiragana I can just study it for A while with an easy chart on my phone. I walked over to the notice board and found a particular notice about the school looking for 'a librarian with computer hardware knowledge'. Interested by this find, I took that leaflet closer with one hand and read it closely as I compare it with a chart from my phone on the other hand.

Looking back and forth from my phone to paper, phone to paper. I was still busy with my meticulous reading when someone spoke to me "Are you interested in this?" I then found a glasses wearing girl in uniform next to me. I was unaware of the moment she had snuck up next to me. I looked at her seriously and she was surprised. Probably the way I dress and my foreign looks, I said to myself.  
>"Of course, it seems to be a decent job" I answered in a melancholic mood, I just hoped she understood my weird Japanese accent. "Ah then come to the school starting tomorrow" she was relieved. I guess despite me being a foreigner she understood me. I then remembered something very important, greetings. In this land of honor, everything must be polite "I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Aga, that's with two katakana. Nice too meet you" "Oh I'm Manabe Nodoka, spelt with kanji. Nice meeting you" By her polite speaking I can tell that she's the type to be a valedictorian, but then again I'm just profiling.<p>

"Anyway, it's getting late. Do you know where this station is?" I showed her a chart on my phone and pointed at the station. Then I spotted another girl behind Nodoka, she approached us with demeanor and curiosity. Did I mention her hyper active maneuvers? Looks like she just had too much sugar. "Yo Nodoka-chan! Who's this guy?" Honestly, I got annoyed already by profiling her as the trouble maker type. "Ah Yui, great timing. I found someone who would be willing to work as a librarian here. You're walking this way right?" Nodoka explained to her in the most pretentious manner. Ah well c yes c You mean you want me to walk this guy over there? h Then they chatted for a little while, I wasn't really listening because I was busy thinking of what time I would get home. "Hey, Aga! Aga, hey you listenin' ?" She blurted out in petulance

_That's Aga-sama for you_

"How bout you just have dinner in our house? h What she said had just given me a complex on my head. How can she ask a total stranger to go to her house and have dinner? Of course, she did that without thinking. "I'm afraid I have to reject unless you give me a valid reason" I was talking in a complex manner in hopes to get her confused and give up this stupid request. gWell if I fm not wrong there are no trains this late for today because of somekind of maintenance schedule h I was quite surprised that she did give a valid reason. gAlright c wait then I have to stay there? h Something I had not thought of spoke itself quite an argument. "You can sleep on the sofa there..." A well fitting place for a stranger to sleep, perhaps. Secretly, I like to sleep in sofas then I had to unconsciously agreed to it.

We walked together during the dark sunset, pass the train station I was supposed to be in. Come to think of it, I haven ft even learned of this trouble making girl fs name and so I just had to ask as gYou haven ft introduced yourself yet, what fs your name? h She stopped then turned around to me "Yui Hirasawa~! " She even put it in a tune, _yare yare_ "Well I think that's enough information from you, for now." I replied in an impolite disinterested manner but then she stopped me "Not so fast, I need to interrogate you. Do you have a sibling?" I know she fs just trying to get along so I'll just let her have it "Yes, I have an older brother. Why?" I have a feeling she fll say something completely unrelated "No, it fs just that I have a younger sister but seriously she acts like an older sister. Cooking and cleaning everyday... She's the best in the world!" She made me remember something deep inside

"_I want to have a sister."_

I accidentally whispered it out "Eh? Did you say something?" "No, nothing!" I looked away from her, as if I was hiding something really embarrassing. Before I know it, Nodoka had parted ways then we arrived at the Hirasawa's residence. We fre here, let's go in. " Well if she insist... Yui ran through the entrance screaming a similar tune to her own name "Ui~!" I quickly deduced that fs her imouto es name. I reached the door in half of Yui fs pace and loosened my shoes by the entrance. Upon entering the house, I smell a beautiful fragrance of what seems to be dinner. Driven by my unique appetite, I dropped my bag and jacket in the entrance along with my shoes and approached the dinner table. A beautifully prepared dinner was ready even though I know presentation fs not the only thing that counts. From here, I can see the two sisters one hugging the other in the kitchen. While I just stood there and stared at the food unjustly, without any expression. A blank stare really. gAh and who might this be? hbefore me was a brown haired girl with a small ponytail on the back, she was wearing an apron. Yui quickly followed through "Ah Ui, lemme introduce you. This here's Aga and he'll be working in our library starting tomorrow" and of course I have to politely add "Pleasure meeting you"

She smiled a different smile than her sister, this smile was very sincere and polite. The difference is between grey and white here, I was awed by the difference between the two despite their strikingly similar appearance. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ui Hirasawa. Take a seat." I just did what she told me without thinking, I took the seat closest to me and settled myself on it and waited for them to take a seat before I help myself. Unfortunately I'm not the chivalrous type who lets the ladies sit first. When we were all seated, I let the oldest here did the honors of saying the ritual "Itadakimasu!"  
>I looked at a plate of curry in front of me and one of my worst nightmare, even worse than eating spicy food, had occurred to me, the chopsticks. I have never known or learned how to hold one during my 15 years of life. I picked up the two pieces of wood and held it uneasily between my fingers. Cold sweat was running down my forehead as I tried to pick up a carrot piece from the curry with the pair. I slipped it a lot but I kept on trying it slowly, as not to let the two take notice. Ui, who was sitting next to me, looked over my way. My struggle has been noticed "It seems that you are having problems with..." "N-no... I'm fine...ack!" I twisted my fingers and the chopsticks dropped. "ummuh- don't tell me you can't use chopsticks?"Yui, whose mouth was half full, had noticed too. I stayed there quietly in embarrassment and looked away from both of them. Then I quietly picked up the chopsticks" I think I'll be fine, just give me some..." then without any warnings Ui held my right hand "Here, this finger is supposed to be here and you control it using your middle finger" I looked away the second time, this time to hide my red face. I tried to pick up some rice with the chopsticks and brought it to my mouth, still facing away from her. "Th-that was unnecessary... Thanks..." she laughed a little bit and that's when I faced towards my food to continue eating. I ate it as quickly as possible, it was a little spicy but it won't bring me down. I can't refuse to eat it, after all she cooked it. "I'm done, I'm going to rest now if you don't mind" I had declared that as I stood up. "This early? Well, up to you. You can sleep on that sofa over there." I secretly unpacked my bag to find my stuffed lion and my long coat to use as my blanket. I covered myself and listened to the ambiences of the unfamiliar house.<br>I can hear Yui as she ran upstairs. Life must be hard for Ui, doing all the housework. Where are their parents? Probably outgoing much like my parents, but I'm sure they're funded well. I can hear somebody collecting the plates, the ceramic hitting each other. Then moments later, I can faintly hear the water running. It stops after a while then I peeked out of my 'blanket'. Ui was probably washing the dishes and is now going to her room. She looked over my way "If you need anything, just tell me." her hand was on the light switches "P-please don't turn off the lights!" I blurted it out not thinking of how childish it was to say that. Ui was quite surprised then she smiled "Sure" those words gave me a big relief of not having to go through a dark quiet night. "T-thanks again... Ui..." I quickly hide my face after having said that. Why do I have to be so strict on my preferences? Especially childish ones like that. I hugged my stuffed lion and thought it over how I wanted a sister c a caring wonderful sister like Ui


	2. Chapter 2: Index

_A/N: Somebody's actually reading this? Looks like it's going to be a long series... Oh and sorry to anyone who waited long for this chapter... Gomenasai...  
>I must remind you that every character in here are fictional and doesn't relate in anyway to anyone in the real world.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I can do this...<em>  
><em>Being the only boy in an all girl's school isn't half bad... I'm only the librarian... No problems...<em>

In spite of stress I had ate some spicy snacks to make myself feel better. After all, it's only my most hated type of food right?  
>No, I was just aiming to feel all fired up for the speech. From the backstage, I can only hear a muffled noise Looks like my moment is here "And now our new librarian would like to introduce himself."<br>A familiar voice resonated through the curtains of the backstage It must be Nodoka, only logical that she is the Council President.

The curtains opened slowly and I only have one plan to follow Make neither a good or bad impression, for that I have prepared a pair of glasses that I 'borrowed' from my friend back home and my singing voice.

As the light from the windows of the auditorium shone on my body,  
>A gasp followed. Murmur started to arouse in the auditorium, it must have been the uniform. How more ridiculous can this be? But of course I have to agree that it fits well with my trousers and the size 41 shoes which were ridiculously small and old. Nodoka approached me and gave me the microphone. "Good luck" she said, it must have been a very bad situation I have put myself in. I resetted my glasses in order to maintain my composure and started speaking slowly "My name is Aga Dirgandana, you can call me Aga-kun and no I do not prefer to be called Aga-chan. I just finished my freshman year but I'm still 15 years old. I will start working today as your librarian. Ehh... and nice to meet you, J guess" there was a short pause after that. I put up a straight face while waiting for their reaction. A girl with a yellow headband who was sitting in one of the front most rows started clapping suddenly, I hate this girl already. The rest followed soon afterwards, no cheers whatsoever though. I do hope they know I'm a boy. "Oh and one more thing. Don't touch me, I'm kinda sensitive with girls..." My body was a tad small comparedto a guy's body. Yes, only slimmer I guess. But I guess I am shy around girls ever since that <em>incident<em>...

Then the girls in the middle row started screaming clapping in unison. No matter how sickening this is, I must try to keep it in and end this facade. Once and for all.

"Thank you very much!" and I bowed to add more , _I guess_, whatever that is and exited the, more or less, pointless assembly. _What's their problem?_

* * *

><p>As expected, the school wasn't half bad. It had a classical touch into it. Nodoka managed to escort me to the library when classes started, to avoid the fangs.<br>The borrowing methods seems to be manual as there were no computers here except for the one with the index. My job here seems to be to develop the borrowing system into the computer somehow. Doesn't seem too hard because the index is already there in the computer, I just had to file all the accounts of the students.

I was playing around with the computer, checking all the specs. That's the 'must' thing you do when you got to a computer. I heard the library door open, I didn't turn around as I was busy messing with the old computer. I can hear footsteps coming closer, ignored once more. Ignorance is bliss was what they say and otherwise would I say myself. I sure have changed my mind if I know THAT was going to happen...

"Hehe..." I heard a mischievous laugh behind me and the next thing I know I felt something on my chest grabbing me. My glasses fell, immediately I try to shake it off but I was too disoriented. "Ahaha... please stop.." The person behind me continued to 'examine' my body while I struggle to get it off. "Ehh... so you're a boy...interesting" She let go of me, I had deducted from the voice. Surprised and tired I dropped to the floor, tried collecting my cool. At this point, it is now quite useless to pick my glasses back up as my cover was blown. "Isn't it obvious that... I'm a boy?" I panted my speech in between and looked behind me. It was that girl with the yellow head band. I was right, I really hate her In truth I really felt violated and was about to cry, my eyes were already watery. Just then, I heard the door open again. This time, I saw a long haired beautiful motherly girl of the same year I guessed from the ribbon. "Hey, Ritsu! What the hell are you doing to the new guy?" She looked angry and walked in an angry fashion towards the violator. "Ehh? I was just making sure he's a gu-" before she could finish her sentence, a good-ol whack to the head was done by the long haired girl. "You're really stupid, you know that! Are you alright, _Tak-kun_?" I nodded to her while wiping my little droplets off my eyes. I stood up and changed my stature, I have to look cool in front of these girls, after all First Impressions are always important. "Thank you, I appreciate the help." I said that in a forced manner. _What the hell kinda nickname is Tak-kun?_

I picked my glasses back up and put it in my waist bag which was half hidden by the blazer. "So, what other business might you have with me?" I looked serious and impatient at the same time to pressure them to answer truthfully. "Well we wanted to be nice and introduce ourselves when Ritsu here can't hold herself back" "Sorry, sorry..." The long haired girl seems to be of superior morality than Ritsu, I kinda like her. She seemed to be the mature type, even though a little of the angry type, kinda like my mother...

* * *

><p>Nodoka had called me to the meeting room regarding some legal matters. Obviously it wasn't my ID that I submitted, rather my brother's. No matter how much we look like twins, we're not and so she found out I guess. The corridors of the school wasn't so big and wasn't so special. The only peculiar thing I spotted was the marker of the door's trajectories, it was unique and useful at the same time I guess. I finally came across the meeting room which had a different sign compared to the normal classrooms. Using common sense, I knocked on the door of course. The only reply I would expect is "<em>Dozou<em>", a permission to enter. Nodoka appeared behind the door to greet me followong the phrase I had expected. I naturally took a seat on one of the wooden, steel framed, chairs. We were alone in the room, with so many empty chairs around, she picked the one next to mine of course. I crossed my legs anxiously waiting for the scold I've deserved.

I spaced out on the brown wooden wall of the school when she talked. "Aga-kun" I faced her and replied "Yes?". "Give me your real ID and passport". Not the worst I had expected, I'm actually quite happy not being scolded upon. I reached out to my waist bag of infinite utilities and located my green passport. Obviously what she was looking for was my birthdate. I hand the small booklet to her and she only opened the first front page. "Aga-kun, you're fifteen right?" Age, one of my most hated type of discrimination really. "...yes" I replied quietly as to hide the shame on my face. I just can't believe I had to break my honest streak, desperate to get the money to support my brother I suppose. She sighed, I don't know if it was of relief or disappointment. "Then I'm afraid we can't pay you since you're a minor..." my hands started shaking when she had said that, my plans were shattered. So then my purpose of coming here is...

"but we can accept you as a student in here instead" just when tears started to break out from my eyes, I looked back up to her "Really? You're not joking?" I was actually shocked by her statement and just awestruck. She smiled and had held up my shoulders which were shuddering "I guess we can make a few exceptions here and there..." I tried to hold my tears back but it just came out flowing. Tears of joy? "Thank you so much!" I had sobbed all the way through that gratitude, because I can continue my education and not only that, but I can also study at the same school with her. "Hey... Boys aren't meant to cry you know..." her voice is so sincere that I wanted to cry even more.

"_Really... Thank you.._."

* * *

><p>I was quietly smiling the whole time really...<p>

The fact that I'm going to go to school with _her_ just overjoyed my heart. The sunset was moving in as beautifully as ever, the sound of the train hitting the tracks kept in tempo with my heartbeat. What a wonderful feeling this is. Now I just have to go to my brother's dorm house to check on him. I can't wait for tommorow, how exciting! The announcement over the PA said that the next stop is Fukuoka, looks like this is the stop. The train slowed down over time, the brakes were applied, and it finally stopped on the train platform. A chime played on the train and the electronic doors opened. Once again, I see the crimson hazel sky seering over the day.

The dorm house wasn't hard to find, it was one of the best looking in the area after all. It was coloured almost pure white but more of a cream shade to it, the roofing had quite a western touch to it with orange clay. A metal writing reads "Home sweet home"but then again, the design was of a typical Japanese house though, window placements and all. I climbed up the stairs of the dorm house and went to the door of 2A, _Riandy's_ residence. Strangely I found the exterior very clean, that was when I started my suspicion. I tried to knock on the door to find that it was unlocked, it was unlike him to leave his door open like that. Inside, I find a very dark isolated room, a slight smell of trash was irradiating from it. I take it as an advantage that my sinuses was blocked at the time so it didn't smell as horrid as it really was. I investigated the middle room to find that the curtains were not held back. To let some light in, I naturally fixed them up and let the light illuminate the room. The first thing I saw was stacks of cup ramen on the corners, how disgusting and also tissues inside those ramen cups.

I reached out to my waist bag in search of a 'container' for all these waste and found a black plastic garbage bag I had randomly put in, collected all the cups on one corner and finally tipping them over in the bag. It seems that he forgot how to properly cook. I left the plastic bag tied on that corner and peeked into the bedroom, only to find a person with messy hair hypnotized by his portable on the bed. I didn't want to disturb his 'fun' so I decided to cook something for once, I checked the small kitchen which was accessible through the middle room. Rice cooker, a stove and a fridge was present with a few workable kitchen utensils.

_Hmmm... I think I can cook fried rice with this..._

I searched for a bag of rice, incidentally the only ones I found are packets of instant microwave rice. Confident, I tried to work them with a rice cooker. I tore all the packets and dropped them on the rice cooker container, rinsed them three times using water and finally left enough water, until about the line of my pinky and set the rice cooker. I searched again in the freezer for the spice's ingredients, soy sauce and the likes. Though I only found soy sauce, salt, a spring onion and some pepper. I mixed the soy sauce and pepper together for a starter seasoning then planned to add the chopped spring onions and just enough salt when I started cooking. Surprisingly after 30 minutes, the rice was done, probably because it was microwave rice. I prepared a wok and put all of the rice on it and turned on the stove on medium heat. Once it started to heat, I use a stirring spatula thing to mix the first part of the seasoning. If I remember correctly, when cooking in a wok, I must not shake it as it will make the rice lose moisture and fragrance. I then added the chopped spring onions and just enough salt to top it off. Once it looks cooked brown, it's done.

I got a soup spoon that I had bought beforehand just in case of the chopstick incident and got a little bit of it on my tongue. It's edible, not salty at all and ready to serve. "Hey bro! Are you awake yet?" I shouted out to him, assuming he already woke up due to the delicious smell of his favourite food. A hand came over my shoulder, it was my brother _Riandy_. I usually just call him 'brother' though. "You kept me waiting Aga~" And he calls me Aga, the nickname my parents gave me since I was a child, my father thought Aga was a tad too girlish. "Hey, can you get me the plates?" As usual, my brother got the plates to the table as he was stronger than me and, unlike me, he doesn't wobble with the plates when he carries fragile things like that. I can hear the china clanging against each other as I turned off the knob of the stove with ease and got a few spoons for us. I looked to my back and there was my brother holding both plates using both hands, his face shows that he was happy to see me.

_I wondered... Did he miss me? I kinda missed him too but..._

I served the rice on the two plates, with one with more rice than the other. Once I was done, he set them on the table and he sat on the other end, furthest from the stove. "Umm... Actually, can I just eat in my room?" I asked my brother sincerely, since I wanted to think things through by myself for a while. "Sure, it's right over there. Just pass me the spoon." I slide the spoon over the small square table and headed towards my room. My room was kinda big, mostly it's because the whole room's empty. I quickly ate the rice that I made and unequipped my waist bag. Something I usually do before I go to sleep. I threw myself on the bed and just stared on the ceiling. It's quite comfortable here...

But somehow...  
><em>I didn't feel like staying here anymore.<br>I felt attached to her._

_I wanna be close to her. _


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Secret

I felt the silence of the room as I spaced out. It was very early in the morning and no one was to be seen in the school premises. I looked out to the entrance and was tranced by a deep thought, never thought this deep before. I finally broke the trail of thought and headed to my shoe locker, something new for me. I don't know why I had to change shoes honestly, maybe it's to keep the school clean. I brought my own shoes, the pair for indoors, instead of using the school's ones. A black size 40 shoe that went no further than my ankle, it was old but I washed it a few days ago during the weekend. Velcro shoes are just the best, you don't need to tie anything. I slipped on those shoes, replacing the other pair and put them into my assigned locker which was close to the end.

Let's see... It's my first day to go to class so I don't know where I'd be sitting, so I just went and thought of standing by the library for a while. The library keys were with me of course, even though I had refused of getting it because I lose things easily, especially keys. Once in the library, I browsed the books for information regarding Akutagawa, one of the three clans in medieval Japan. I was fascinated by the name really, not much about the clan, kinda curious. Just then, I heard someone open the door, I found a twin tailed girl walking over to the table. Is she here to return a book?  
>I postponed my search and had to fill my purpose as the librarian here as first priority. Walking over to the table, I noticed something peculiar about this girl, not only does she have a somewhat familiar face, she's also in my year. "What can I help you with today?" I asked her somehow reluctantly, not in a particularly enthusiastic manner. "I want to return a book. This one." She presented a hard covered book, titled "Classical Music", she must be interested in music history or something. I got the index book out and searched for the book's return date and the borrower. "And your name?" It was a dual purpose question, nevertheless necessary. "Nakano Azusa" What a unique name, never heard that one before. If I'm not wrong, the first character of Nakano was written like "Nakajima" of "Megumi Nakajima". I noticed something else... The class number stated is "2-1", the same as me apparently."Oh... class 2-1... I'll be joining you today then. My name is Aga" I introduced myself to her, hoping that she might be of assistance in the near future. "Oh.. I'm Azusa Nakano, pleased to meet you" I'd say that she's quite short compared to most of the other students in here, and her body is also quite petite. She reminded me of a certain girl back at my home country. Ah... The nostalgia.. How I missed being around her...<p>

"Ehh... Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out."  
>I snapped out of my daydreaming<p>

* * *

><p>The bells rang to mark lunchtime, the supposed time I was to meet her in the library as promised. I skipped my petty lunch as usual to economize my spendings and headed towards the library. Lately, I have been spacing out even while walking. I don't exactly remember how I got into places sometimes. Bad sense of direction I think.<br>It was the Classic Literature corner, no one goes here often anymore. Well known yet 'the usual' pieces are here, Hamlet, Shakespeare, even Alice in Wonderland all works of translation. I checked my watch and lunch had past half the way. I heard the door open just then. I peeked out through the spaces between the bookshelves and saw a brown haired girl with a red ribbon. Of course it was Ui-san...

Sometimes I wonder what the hell I was doing calling her out to meet me privately like this? It's so unlike me... Actually I had called her out only to thank her for all that she did to me, whether there was an ulterior motive or not. To show that I love herI think it's way too soon for something like that to happen though, so I'll just get to know her first. I greeted her with a wave from the corner, no one was watching. Quite a perfect setup, I love the library...

Somehow, I can percieve the things around me more, her footsteps... in this tranquil library, my heartbeat getting faster, temperature around me rising. I can just feel the pressure, the momentary regret of wanting to meet her here alone. I had never known that I was this shy, is this how you fall in love with somebody? Wanting to meet her yet not wanting to meet her at the same time. "Yes, Aga-kun? Why did you call me here I wonder?"I was startled by the fact that she was already there in front of me, I can guess that she was completely clueless of what I've been planning. "W-well... the truth is..." I reached out inside my blazer to reveal a small plastic parcel, wrapped with a red ribbon. Inside it were the poorly made, yet quite delicious, handmade chocolate . "I wanted to thank you for caring about me and this is a gift for you Ui-san." I gently took one of her hands and placed the chocolates on the palm, then carefully wrapping her fingers around it. I backed away a bit from her to make it a little bit less serious 'intentions'. "T-this has to be our little secret okay..." Finally I had to just ask her to reassure myself, how stupid can this get? Of course she won't tell anybody. I saw her face with a smile and deep inside, I just felt something, like an achievement but in a different way. It felt much deeper than that, much more complicated. That smile reassured me from failing, I felt happy and useful for once rather than being a burden to everybody.

"Why thank you Aga-chan, that's really nice of you. Don't worry I won't tell anybody." A sigh of relief was called for... She turned the other way and was about to leave when she said "Oh and one more thing.." Before I know it, she turned around and her sweet lips met the skin of my cheeks. My face just turned boiling hot and I can't think anymore. I didn't count but I'm sure that one millisecond lasted a few hours. Joy and hate brews in my mind, one side conflicting with each other. As she retracted, she puts her index finger on her lips and said "This is also our little secret okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, or rather she won't take 'no' as an answer. Ui left the library and I was frozen up on that corner.  
>What the hell just happened? Why would she? I'm not worth it...<p>

I questioned myself many times, on that one spot, the same questions, the same answers..  
>Then finally, a meaningful answer resonated from the depths of my dark heart Because you're the one for her...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Beginner's Experience

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>It's a bit late, but... yeah. I do not own any characters from K-ON as they are owned by Kakifly who likes to draw copies of the same character with different names. No, I don't own Ui either. I didn't make the anime nor did I make the manga or the characters from K-ON, got it? Good.

A/N:  
>It's been a long time since I haven't written anything so I might be a bit rusty here and there.<br>School's getting really tough and I find it hard to find time to write this. So, basically whenever I'm writing, I'm usually just procrastinating.  
>I'm sorry if the chapter update gaps are really long but, I'm doing my best to keep balance between academics and... other things.<p>

* * *

><p>The days passes by with unrelenting peace, never did it seem to occur to me that school doesn't pressure me as much. Day in, day out, it's all the same. Until that apparent day in which I always got sick...<p>

My forehead felt warm and I was a little bit dizzy, though I drove my ignorance to use and tested my patience as I sipped a cup of tea. It was afterschool, in the music room, the light shone in through the window and the particles glitter, slowly gliding down.

"I wonder why they had such good tea sets in here?..." I continued to drink from the fancy cup in front of me. It seems that club activities are compulsory in here, but I wasn't given a choice and was put in the club with the lowest amount of members. In other words, I wound up being in the Light Music Club.

"Well... It looks like they take music lightly alright..." I mean, if they don't take it lightly, all the members should be here by now. For now it's just me and tranquility.

...It's so boring

"Maybe I should take a look around the room..." I stood up from the wooden chair and examined the room, one corner at a time. At one corner lies an aquarium with a small grey turtle swimming in it.

"..."

I stared at it as I reminisced how a turtle bit me on my index finger once and nearly tore off the tip.

Moving on, there was a blackboard on the wall next to the drums. The drum was in a bright "Sunburst Yellow" colour. Nothing else caught my perticular interest here. Then, I saw a storage room. If I learned anything about these, it's never to open them until cleaning up time. Though I like discovering old items in storage rooms like these...

Then there was the cupboard in which I got the tea and cups from. A line of expensive looking ceramics was displayed neatly. I wonder why they have things like these? Completely unrelated to music...

I heard some muffled noise from under the display rack, but still in the cupboard. What in the world?...

But seeing that it's still daylight, I know that nothing harmless is going to come out of It, right? I lowered myself and slowly pulled one of the knobs...

Behind it was a... Girl?

"Eh?"

I fell on my backside when the doors fully open to reveal a long haired girl with beautiful hazel colour pigment. She was holding a video camera on her left hand.

"Ara... You found me.."

"W-w-what are you?"

"Ehh... That's not a nice thing to say to a girl..."

A small red light is blipping on the video camera. It's still recording?

"T-turn that off!"

I snatched the camera off her and removed the battery, hoping that the recorded video won't save.

Seriously... This girl..

"Aren't you here to interview me or something?" I asked her promptly.

"That was what the camera was for..."

I stared at her, I was quite upset.

"Well obviously that was for some other purpose, wasn't it?"

Suddenly, a loud sound broke up our hot debate. It was Yui-san, nonetheless. She told me she was in the club.

"Yahoo~"

She kept on using that... Whatever it is. A cheer? A call? It's quite alarming, so it works. A few other girls were behind her, three others to be exact. Right behind Yui was a tall, mature-looking, girl.

"Oh, Tsumugi, you're here first."

The girl that was behind Yui spoke to the girl in front of me.

The two other girls entered the room on their own time, fanning out in all directions. Before I knew it, five girls were in the room.

"So this little shrimp is the fresh meat?"

A girl with a yellow headband pointed at me, dumbfounded at how 'puny' my appearance was.

"Oh! You're that boy from the library!" Gah, this little one too. At least remember my name, Azusa...

I stood up straight, as if I was to report to a commanding officer in the army.

"Yes! My name is Aga. You can call me Aga-kun. I am here to join the club."

They all looked at me quite nervously. Did I give a bad first impression?

"Well, sit down and we'll ask you some questions." The girl with the headband headed for the tables. I pulled myself a chair and sat down.

"Oh. Right, right. Introductions! This here is Mio, our bassist."  
>She presented me with the girl that has black hair and a... Dynamic body.<p>

"Akiyama Mio, nice to meet you."

Well mannered, that's a plus point.

"A-ah, me too."

I felt a little embarrassed over the difference in our maturity. Well, she is older so... I shouldn't be too concerned about it. Maturity is an abstract idea too so.. there are no real measures but...

"This here is our junior member, Azusa."  
>She presented me with a tiny little girl whom I've met in the library before.<p>

"A-ah! We've met before in the library right?"  
>It kinda disappointed me how she forgot my name and all...<br>I gave a slightly disappointed face at her, not that I care about her forgetting me or anything.

"The girl that came out of the cupboard is Mugi, our keyboardist."  
>She presented me with the girl who was filming me before<p>

"Pleasure to be working with you."  
>She gave me a light smile, I somehow felt a little disgusted at her... I mean, you can categorize filming someone without permission as stalking!<p>

"I'm pretty sure you've met Yui before and I'm the club's president and drummer, Ritsu!"  
>She kinda skipped Yui and went ahead with hers, pretty flashy this Ritsu girl. Her forehead shines off the reflection of the sun.<p>

"Uhh... So... Is there gonna be somekinda of test or something?"  
>I asked curiously. I mean, if there was somekind of test, I'm probably screwed.<p>

"No no, just some questions is all!"  
>Ritsu gave me that reassuring look. Takes me a bit back actually, when we first met, I got a bad feeling about this...<br>She sat roughly on her chair. Unlike other girls, her legs are wide open, leaving enough space for someone to easily look up her skirt if anyone was under the table.

_Damn, why am I thinking about this? Get a grip, Aga!_

"Well then, let's start..."

She straightened up her back and looked serious all of a sudden.  
>Hearing that, I gulped, preparing for her question. Though I had anticipated it a little.<p>

It's gonna be somewhere along the lines of "How good you are with 'X' ?" or "Played any instruments before?" I'm sure of it.

"What are your three sizes?"  
>I gasped deep inside my heart, it had struck me like a bullet to the head. Sharp, quick, requiring immediate response.<p>

_Nah, she can't be serious... Can she?_

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
>In a fit of rage and frustration, I smacked the table flat and screamed at her. Almost like a <em>tsukkomi.<em>

"Ahahaha.. Calm down, calm down, I'm just joking.. The next one will be for real."  
>Ritsu tried to calm me down. She knew I didn't take it much as a joke.<p>

Well, don't mind me if the next time you joke about that you'll be going home with a bump on the head.

"Do you have any experience in music?"  
>Here it is, the real question. I tried to give it some thought...<p>

_How should I answer it? Be honest or lie a little bit about it?  
><em>Lying is definitely a no-go when it comes to this, I mean, it's like a job interview.

When I found a suitable answer, I looked up to her and told her the truth... Or at least the truth as I remembered it.  
>"Umm... If I'm not wrong, I did a little piano when I was 10 and a little bit of guitar when I was 11, but that's it."<p>

They looked each other, as if they were all thinking of the same thing.

"Is this really okay?"

"Another amateur..."

"He'll start from square one, just like Yui-senpai.."

The three girls who were standing behind me murmured between themselves. Was I disapproved or something?

Mugi, who was on my right, smiled lightly. Almost a smirk.  
>"I might just have the thing for you."<p>

She walked over to the storage room door from before and searched for something inside.  
>What is it? A keyboard? A guitar? An accordion- Wait.. this is a pop band, there's no use for accordion.<p>

She ducked here and there, making a small ruckus in the room. Me and the girls stared at her direction, wondering what she's going to come out with.

"Ah, here we are."  
>Mugi turned her back away from us and revealed a white shoulder keyboard. There were four big letters that is written on the front "KORG"<br>This must be one of those famous KORG keytars.

"I used this on a performance from a bit back, you can try using this if you want."

Mugi presented me with the dusty keyboard, I stood up in response and picked it up.  
>I quickly analyzed its functions, looks like it won't operate without an adapter and amplifier.<p>

This will do...

* * *

><p>"<em>Migi, modosu, hidari, modosu. Migi, modosu, hidari, modosu<em>."  
>I always hummed that to myself whenever I excuse myself to the toilet.<p>

Looks like I'll have to work harder this week to prove the club that I'm actually worth something.  
>I clench my fist and said to myself.<p>

"If that Yui girl can do this, I should be able too."

Suddenly, a girl comes crashing onto me. Darn, I should never space out thinking about stuff when I'm in the hall... Well, its not my fault that she crashed on _me.  
><em>

_"_Eh... Ahh.. Are you alright?-"  
>I scruffled the back of my head while making sure if the girl was okay. Then I saw a similar figure in front of me, it was Miyamoto.<p>

"I-I'm really sorry! I'm in a kind of a hurry!"  
>She bowed to me and quickly retreated, but I could see hints of her red face. Was she blushing?<br>What would you expect from a library girl? They're all shy like that, socially inactive.

"Hm?"  
>I looked over to the floor to see that she dropped something.<p>

It was a book from the library that she borrowed a few days back.  
>A book on photography light exposure, I felt like I read that before.<p>

Anyways, I should just return the book to her in the library if she decides to show up.  
>But that wasn't it... I saw a strangely coloured leaflet between the pages. A bookmark?<p>

I pulled it out slightly to reveal a few words...  
>"Aga-chan Fan Club: Join now and know more about Sakuragaoka's one and only <em>shota<em>!"

I directed my palm to my face and put them together.

"Darn it... I think my fever just gone up.."


End file.
